


(Emotional) Roller Coaster

by dinozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amusement Park, Chenmin, Fluff, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, adrenaline junkie!minseok, fearful!jongdae, jongdae lost a bet, this is my first oneshot bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinozi/pseuds/dinozi
Summary: What Jongdae doesn't remember is the moment he grabbed the man's hand and squeezed it miserably tight, asking for comfort and feeling of security after who knows how many rounds of the ride.And Minseok doesn’t quite mind it.





	(Emotional) Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot inspired by a moodboard that a mutual made: https://www.instagram.com/p/B1oOXORoDFk/?igshid=1bvwls6nclxi7  
enjoy:)

Jongdae despises Chanyeol's talent in swallowing all the water from the bottle in just three seconds.How on Earth was he supposed to know that someone (especially Park Chanyeol) was able to do such a thing without choking or passing out right after?

Baekhyun,always the one challenging and in a mood for something unusual,was of course the one who had gotten an idea to bet on Chanyeol's life with Jongdae.

It was just another normal hanging out night for the three of them at their favorite diner; talking and joking around as usual until the line was crossed with the amount of beer they've consumed.

Somehow,the three best friends walked over to the convenience store (safely), to buy water and sober up their minds as well as cleanse their livers at least a little bit so they could continue on with their night, until a small bulb lit up Baekhyun's genius mind.

"Let's bet"

It seemed like suggestion snapped Jongdae's absent brain for a moment,he couldn't deny that he loved some challenges as well, "On what?"

"Hm..."

Baekhyun hummed,looking at Chanyeol who was looking right back immediately,eyes widened but at the same time intrigued,probably hinting that he will be the object of a bet in this one.

"How about- we bet on Chanyeol's swallowing skills",Baekhyun said finally and the younger blushed at the unexpected idea.Should he be flattered?Or _really_ scared because...well it's Baekhyun?

"W-Wow,wait what?",Chanyeol stuttered.

Though Jongdae agreed quickly, "Alright,what's the bet about precisely?"

"Jongdae don't-",Chanyeol tried.

"Let me just tell you that Yeollie can swallow the whole bottle of water in three seconds",Baekhyun said,smirking and Jongdae had a million questions.

And one of them was how the hell does Baekhyun know that Chanyeol is talented at _swallowing_?Anything?Especially a whole damn bottle of water?But he decided to not ask much and focused on the bet,thinking it's quite impossible for the tall friend to do that.

"No way",Jongdae snorted and sipped on his own bottle,getting uninterested at the bet since he was convinced he would win so easily, "Next"

"So you don't believe me?That's perfect then",Baekhyun clapped enthusiastically and got closer to Jongdae's face,competitively, "I say he can.Let's bet"

"Is seriously no one going to ask me what I think about this?",Chanyeol almost whispered,the two other men not really paying attention in the first place.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, "If you win this pointless bet,which I doubt you will,I will go on the biggest fucking roller coaster in the Lotte World"

Baekhyun gasped, "You would really do it?Don't you despise amusement parks?Swear on god you will do it!"

Jongdae rolled his eyes, "I swear on god.But as I said",Jongdae cleared his throat, "If you win,which you won't"

Baekhyun laughed,leaning back on the cold wall behind him in amusement.His best friend not only despised amusement parks but adrenaline in general.Every single thing that causes people to feel adrenaline or is fast enough to make their organs stick to their back was Jongdae's biggest fear,that's why Baekhyun got really impressed by the offer.

"Alright,if I win you will _have_ to go there and if I lose I will do whatever you want.Doesn't matter how embarrassing or scary it might me",Baekhyun drunk-smirked and Jongdae got concerned by his friend's sudden strong confidence.What the fuck are they doing anyway?

Jongdae flushed in annoyance and walked over to shove a full bottle to Chanyeol hands, "I swear to god,if your slutty mouth drink all this up in three seconds-"

Baekhyun showed thumbs up to their youngest friend and Chanyeol got nervous for two reasons:

1)If he succeeds Jongdae will have to witness his biggest fear against his will and try not to die

2)If he fails Baekhyun won't be impressed which was suddenly a bigger problem for Chanyeol for some reason

So the tall one accepted the bet himself (because after all,did he really have a choice?) and on the right sign started absorbing all the water from the bottle like he was a freaking sponge of some kind,and guess what?He fucking made it.

Maybe he did almost choke and couldn't breathe for a few seconds but he certainly survived and did it IN 3 SECONDS,and because of that Jongdae is where he is today,getting into the biggest rollercoaster in the Lotte World that he hates with all his guts.

He tried to postpone going there,to avoid it somehow and pretend that he's sick or is busy at uni; and it worked for just a few weeks but he couldn't hide forever.There was no way he could escape now,not when Baekhyun and Chanyeol tricked him into coming finally.

"Stupid bet.Why does the shit like this always happen to me?! Baekhyun knew damn well he would win,that bastard",he mumbles hopelessly under his breath while making himself 'comfortable' on his seat,trying everything he can to secure himself perfectly.

He thinks he will never be able to understand how people can love to be scared for their lives, or feel like their souls will leave their body the moment this enormous thing starts rushing down the very abrupt railroad with an almost unbearable speed (and hopefully still stay on the rails firmly).

"You go,Dae!",Baekhyun cheers while Chanyeol stands by his side,scared for his best friend more than he though he would be, "You can do it just try not to puke on the innocent people!"

"Fuck you!",Jongdae sends his best friend a fake grin and turns back using his last free minutes left to grab the lap bar tightly and close his eyes,gathering his nonexistent courage and energy to go through this...without as said,puking on everyone.

"It's okay it will be over in a few minutes and I will go home and never go back here again unless i'm going to watch Baekhyun suffer here inste-"

"Sorry,is this seat taken by someone?"

Jongdae's monologue gets interrupted but he can't let himself be mad once he spots the pretty feline eyed man staring right down at him,pointing at the empty seat next to Jongdae.

"No,no.You can sit",Jongdae says and pushes up the lap bar,welcoming the stranger next to him.It seems like a lot of people chose this ride so the waiting line was huge.People taking their seats and employees checking on everyone took quite some time,but Jongdae didn't mind.

"I heard you talking with someone so I thought you weren't come alone",the man chuckles in a way that his,apparently very soft,voice rings into Jongdae's ears pleasingly.

"I was just talking with myself",Jongdae laughs nervously and taps over the lap bar with his slim but short fingers.

Great.Now not only that he's going to do something he hates the most but also has to embarrass himself next to this fine man with his loud screaming and probably crying.

The waiting part is of course unbearable for Jongdae and he feels his fear only rising the more he's sitting pressed in place and waiting for everyone to finally seat themselves down.

However,the guy beside him seems to notice Jongdae's fidgety behavior so he turns to him and offers a hand, "My name is Kim Minseok"

"Same", Jongdae answers hoping that Minseok didn't pay attention to his sweaty and shaky palm.

"What?You're also Kim Minseok?",the man laughs wholeheartedly and Jongdae gets an urge to just jump out of the roller coaster already,dying of embarrassment and fear at the same time.

"Kim.I'm also Kim...That's what I wanted to say",Jongdae laughs but it sounds like a subtle cry for help, "My name is Jongdae"

"Nice to meet you...I see that you're pretty nervous?Are you alright?",Minseok stares at the latter with his wide pretty eyes.

"I am nervous haha",Jongdae scratches his nape nervously avoiding the eye contact, "The waiting is killing me"

Minseok nods, "Yeah well...This is the biggest roller coaster here",he chuckles again and Jongdae can't wrap his head around how unlucky he is right now, "People have to make sure they're perfectly secured,but the ride will start in a few minutes hopefully,don't worry"

That's exactly why Jongdae is worrying but he decides to stay silent because Minseok seems really unbothered that he's on a roller coaster comparing to Jongdae.He doesn't want to ruin the mood for the innocent stranger.Very handsome stranger as Jongdae noticed.

"Yay",he cheers with a half dead voice, facial expression not actually going with the supposed excitement and Minseok doesn't buy Jongdae's actions.

"Jongdae are you sure you're alright?You don't look good and you're constantly wiggling in your seat...Or is it excitement?",Minseok teases but also scolds(?) Jongdae at the same time - almost like asking 'Why the fuck are you doing this to yourself if you're so frightened?'.

Jongdae finally looks the man in his eyes and slightly pouts, "I'm not okay.I want to get out of here"

Minseok widens his eyes, "What are you still doing here then?! Get out before the ride starts,come on"

Jongdae laughs,miserably,how he wanted that to be so easy, "Well you see I cannot do that"

Jongdae could just imagine what Minseok is thinking right now after Jongdae not only confused him with his actions, but also with this thing about not being able to get off the roller coaster even if he's scared to death.

Minseok furrows his eyebrows, _very perfect eyebrows_ Jongdae notices as he looks longer at the latter, "What?Why the hell not?"

"I swore on God"

"You swore on God?"

A nod.

"Why did you swear on God for this thing?!"

Jongdae laughs,powerless yet again, "Well you see- I was drunk and I lost a bet and now I have to be here",Jongdae says and the stranger clearly gets even more intrigued.

"You are a really,really,interesting person you know that?",Minseok says not sure if he should make it a compliment but he was really kind of amused by this cat-lips boy.

A cute scared blonde, with a subtle makeup that makes his shiny eyes stand out and lips look plumper.And Minseok doesn't know if this is fate or if someone is pulling a hidden camera on him, but he's not complaining because his night just got more fun.

Jongdae stutters (at hopefully a compliment), "T-Thank you? I'm also a very dumb and naive person, but we'll get there"

Cute stranger laughs at that which makes Jongdae truly smile (finally) as well and Minseok has the chance to see a dimple show on the latter's cheek.One more point for the cuteness.

"You didn't fasten your belt",Minseok giggles and Jongdae gets embarrassed again,looking down not knowing where the hell the belt is in all his agony.

And then like in a romantic 'too-good-to-be-true' American movie,Minseok leans to Jongdae's side and fastens the belt for him where he blushes...and everything.

"Thanks"

But he snaps out of it soon,realizing that he does not have much time to think about love at first sight while he's sitting in a huge monster that will drive him up and down for 149mph in just a few minutes.

"It's starting",Minseok says that with an unexpected glow in his eyes and Jongdae gets mad.How can someone so softly-looking love this kind of a thing so much?And be EXCITED about it?For Jongdae it couldn't sink in.

People are secured in their seats,the roller coaster is full,the belts are fastened and they are all ready to go.Jongdae didn't have time to ask Minseok any questions because he was quickly left speechless by the sounds and movements of the huge vehicle.He can't believe he's actually doing this.

_Oh hell here we go._

The enormous dragon-shaped roller coaster went up the rails slowly and at that point Jongdae just wanted for it to reach the end of the high rail so he could pass out and sleep through the ride.

_I hope Baekhyun knows I hate him with all my heart and that Chanyeol understands how fucking grateful I am that I won't see his submissive ass ever again if I don't survive.God,pass it on._

He felt his body shake and heart beating against his ribcage insanely fast (that he got scared for a moment) but soon all his thoughts vanished from his brain the moment a colorful dragon sped up and stormed down the abrupt side of the rail.

Jongdae felt his stomach painfully tickle and turn while screaming his lungs out and holding onto the lap bar like (because) his life depended on it.

Tears started creeping in the corners of his eyes and he is pretty sure he heard Minseok screaming in joy eventually. But what he doesn't remember is the moment he grabbed the man's hand and squeezed it miserably tight, asking for comfort and feeling of security after who knows how many rounds of the ride.

Just when the big dragon started moving up another _very_ high rail, Jongdae looked down at his fingers intertwined with Minseok's.

_What the hell are you doing?_ ,Jongdae thinks to himself and quickly let's go of the guy's hand,since he probably felt weird or uncomfortable.

Minseok himself isn't a person that likes skin ship nor to be touchy with his friends and especially not with a stranger, but he somehow doesn't mind holding Jongdae's small cold palm in his.He already feels bad enough for the guy but after seeing his red face,teary eyes and messy hair; Minseok's empathy couldn't go away especially then.

As the dragon continued going up the higher rail so he could again rush down for the last time before the ride ends,Minseok reaches out for Jongdae's hand and squeezes it while sending a small reassuring smile to the latter; like saying that he is fine and still _quite_ alive.

Jongdae looks at the man beside him,breathless and worn out from all the speed and stress,not being able to return the smile but mentally thanking Minseok for being so comforting and supportive.

So while holding Minseok's hand he greets another abrupt speeding up and _literal_ ups and downs as well as upside-downs before the dragon's speed decreases and the torture stops.

It takes a few moments for Jongdae to come back to his senses,realizing that he got out of the big fast monster and is finally standing on the ground with his wobbly legs.The ride wasn't even that bad after all,he is still absolutely alive.

"See?You survived",Minseok smiles and brings his fists up,cheering for the scared guy.

"Jongdae! Jongdae,you did it!",Baekhyun says and runs to his friend while pulling Chanyeol with him.

Jongdae feels his blood boil,not moving his eyes away from Minseok's confused ones before he turned to face his best friends, "Sadly.Now I have to watch your faces for the rest of my life"

Baekhyun snorts, "We love you too,Dae", gray-head then notices Minseok and stretches out a hand, "Hello,I'm Baekhyun.Jongdae's bestie,lifelong friend,parter in crime and...right now probably the person he hates the most but we'll be fine soon"

"And I'm Chanyeol...Same position as Baekhyun",he laughs and scratches his nape nervously.

Jongdae glares at them, "He doesn't care",he says and turns back to Minseok, "Sorry that you had to witness my stupid behavior and...thank you for making me feel better up there"

Minseok chuckles and shakes his head, "Don't worry about it,I understand",he says and it looks like he's hesitant about something, "I'm Minseok by the way",he spares a bit of attention to Jongdae's friends.

Baekhyun seems to already like him, "Nice to meet you.Jongdae you never mentioned Minseok to us?"

"It's because I just met him",Jongdae points, "Up there.And he was more comforting than you two"

"Oh come on,we were at the same ride do you think we would let you go alone?",Chanyeol speaks up but decides to stay silent after the glare that Jongdae sent him.

"Were you next to me?! No. So screw you"

"Okay,but you got over your biggest fear! Isn't that great?",Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows and Jongdae just hates how he the older wins every bet without wasting a drip of sweat.

"Yeah great.Can we go home now?",Jongdae suggests feeling uncomfortable that he's boring Minseok to death and wasting his time with his friends.

"Sure party pooper"

But just when the three guys were about to leave so quickly Minseok stops Jongdae for a second,the latter noticing the same hesitation from a few minutes ago and he glares at Minseok questionably.

"We'll wait for you in the car,Dae",Baekhyun blinks and walks away all giggly,clinging to flushed Chanyeol's arm.

"Would you like to go and grab a shake or something?I know we just met but you seem really cool and fun to be around,so I figured it would be great to meet you more",Minseok says, "And I understand if you're ti-"

"Yes",Jongdae cuts him and tries to suppress his wide smile.

"Yes what?"

Jongdae laughs, "Shake sounds great right now.It would be nice after all this adrenaline overdose"

Minseok chuckles himself, "Let's go then"

**to: HyunBㅇㅅㅇ at 20:21pm**  
_Go without me,, gonna get some shakes w/ MS. tty_l

**from: HyunBㅇㅅㅇ at 20:22pm**  
_(ง'̀-'́)ง can't believe you're getting d before me. have fun tho love you_

**to: HyunBㅇㅅㅇ at 20:22pm**  
_Stop thinking that every guy i talk to will dick me downಠ_ಠ_

**from: HyunBㅇㅅㅇ at 20:23pm**

_This one is cute tho?(◕‿◕✿)_

**to: HyunBㅇㅅㅇ at 20:24pm**  
_he’s not your type(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻_

**from: HyunBㅇㅅㅇ at 20:25pm**  
_Possessive aren't we?(´ｰ｀) don't worry Jong he's yours for sure!_

**to: HyunBㅇㅅㅇ at 20:25pm**  
_I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT OH MY GOD JUST BYE i have to go_

**from: HyunBㅇㅅㅇ at 20:26pm**  
_Have fun DaeDae(づ￣ ³￣)づ_

  
As they got to the cute little diner in the middle of the amusement park,they both ordered their favorite milkshakes (cherry vanilla and mint white chocolate) while exchanging basic information about themselves or talking about literally anything they could think of.

Jongdae noticed that talking with Minseok was like paddling through a calm river so he relaxed,knowing that they will always have a topic to talk about and that Jongdae will have low chances to feel embarrassed or weird because of the uncomfortable silence.

Another thing that Jongdae could only notice once they stood on the calm ground was how insanely physically attractive Minseok actually is.Dark hair,a few earrings and a leather jacket was something that would usually make Jongdae drool, if he saw a man looking like that.

Despite being two years older and already at the end of college,Minseok looks quite younger and Jongdae has another reason to be mad at the older guy.Not that Jongdae was any less attractive himself though,as Minseok noticed.

The conversation was going perfectly fine and Jongdae found himself smiling or laughing with his whole chest very often.He knew that clicking with people after you just meet them was a real (rare) thing, but he had never experienced that himself.Until now?

And he also couldn't deny that he had plenty of questions for Minseok.

"I want to ask you something but I don't know how to make it sound not weird",Jongdae starts shyly.

"Ask me whatever,I'm sure it's not that bad",older gummy smiles.

Jongdae looks around and then finally at the man in front of him, "Why are you alone in an amusement park?And more precisely on a freaking roller coaster?By yourself?",Jongdae asks and pulls his empty glass of milkshake away, "I mean,you can do whatever you want but,why alone?"

Minseok chuckles, "Aaah,I expected that question", he says and Jongdae arches his perfect brow at the feline eyed.

"I actually came with a few of my friends a few hours ago,but they don't hang around the extreme rides like me",Minseok explains and shrugs, "I'm an adrenaline junkie and they're not"

Jongdae knew he was going to hear this from the latter eventually,but in spite of that he feels chills taking over his body anyway.

If he couldn't understand one thing in this world,it would be adrenaline junkies.He just couldn't understand people who seek out and crave thrilling adventures or activities to get an adrenaline rush,because he's the total contrary to that.

"We were hanging out here for hours and in the end I wanted to go on the dragon but they hate it,so I stayed to enjoy myself",Minseok laughs.

Jongdae nods,his catlike lips making a cute 'o' shape, "I understand...",he leans his elbows on the table, "I like how you and me are total polar opposites,but again we are really similar in a way"

Minseok grins, "Cool,right?"

"Creepy",Jongdae whispers and gets smacked on the shoulder playfully by the other.

  
˚＊•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

The two men sure were total polar opposites,but did that stop them from going to many more amusement park dates and getting countless amounts of milkshakes after?Of course not.

Jongdae - a gentle,pretty and fearful art student,while on the other side there was Minseok - an adrenaline junkie,handsome biker and an economics major.

Every relation between two people,whether it's a relationship or a friendship,has to have some contrasts in interests to make things more fun and interesting; so in Jongdae's and Minseok's situation that was exactly what made their friendship grow by time.

Jongdae would show Minseok how to express (vent) his emotions on a clear canvas and the older would take him on a ride on his motorbike from time to time.

But what they did more often was going on all kinds of roller coasters together (Jongdae's request) and after that on colorful and relaxing ferris wheels because Minseok thought the cute art student deserved it after suffering through so much adrenaline.

Months have passed and amusement parks became their source of entertainment as well as hang-out-spots.Their friends got to know each other as well,meaning that they would even go out sometimes as a big group,but Jongdae and Minseok would always find their way to sneak away and be alone.

A slightly expected scenario was for them to catch feelings because of the chemistry that they have,but a more expected scenario was that they would be oblivious about it for quite some time.

So as said they both weren't fully aware of their emotions for a long time,denying every romantic movement or sexual tension which was even noticed by their friends multiple times.They knew to always joke around like they were a real couple,but they never did anything more than unintentional (intentional) flirting.Or they didn't dare to do something more.

But on one special night,almost a year after they first saw each other,Jongdae decided to try and completely cure his fear of roller coasters by going with Minseok to the biggest one,for the second time.The colorful dragon in which they first had met was waiting for them patiently on the rail and art student felt the good old fear getting the best of him.

"Jongdae are you sure you're alright?Or is it just excitement?",Minseok laughs,repeating almost the same words from a year ago when Jongdae was going through the same thing.

Jongdae laughs and smacks Minseok's arm, "You cheesy man.You always know what to say,don't you?"

Minseok laughs and leans against his seat, "Just wanted to be romantic",he sighs,not looking away from the latter.

But Jongdae,not diverting his gaze from Minseok's sparkly eyes either,unfastens his seatbelt, "I forgot to fasten my seatbelt",he says that way too confidently and Minseok is close to bursting into a laugh but decides to not do that to Jongdae.

So he leans to younger's side with a subtle smirk and fastens the belt for him.

"Thanks",Jongdae's confident face blushes anyway,but then remembers that's he's once again at the big old dragon that he promised himself he will never visit again.

Minseok takes Jongdae's small palm in his again like the good old times and gives him a comforting squeeze once the dragon started moving and going up the rail.Except this time,he makes sure to also lean to Jongdae's side and kiss him on the lips gently,confessing his long suppressed emotions and relaxing the younger all at once.

Jongdae,shocked but also the happiest that Minseok broke the ice and made the first move,feels all his blood rush to his cheeks making him feel incredibly hot and embarrassed.Never would he imagine that this perfect scenario would happen 20m from the ground.

However,he kisses Minseok back equally as soft and sends him a wide smile, "This fucking helped"

Minseok laughs throwing his head back, "I try my best"

Jongdae pouts and pecks older's cheek, "Thank you baby"

Minseok widens his eyes in surprise at the pet name, "Woah,that sounds nice.Say it again"

And just when Jongdae was about to do so he got cut off by the huge vehicle pulling them down the same abrupt rail as the last time.

Words weren't necessary anyway.Their fingers tightly intertwined and loving gazes locked were just enough.

(And many more amusement park dates that made them fall more for each other later on as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot inspired by a moodboard that a mutual made: https://www.instagram.com/p/B1oOXORoDFk/?igshid=1bvwls6nclxi7 (@xiumchen.exo on ig)
> 
> thank you all for reading i hope you liked it:) let me know by leaving a comment if you want! xx (you can message me on twitter: @xiuchen_dream)


End file.
